


What's In a Name?

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse, Dogma (1999)
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shedding some light on that "Pete" line. A snippet in response to a forum post long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, and Dogma. I'm just borrowing them for my own secret pleasures but promise to return them... Wait. I don't... They're mine, all mine! AND I DON'T SHARE! MUHAHAHAHAH! Seriously, Smith owns them… don’t sue.
> 
> Parting Remark: "It's Smith's World... And I'm gonna try and get my hands on those little hotties Jay and Silent Bob and then we're gonna have a little discussion about those photos I saw on the Internet and then... Are you still here? Go read the snippet for godssakes and leave the crazy women to her delusions!

What's In A Name?  
By DeadGrrl

"I swear Pete, I didn't come in you." Jay mumbled as he regained consciousness.

Bob stared at Jay in shock. Jay's eyes snapped open, assessed the situation and jumped into the foray... And was quickly punched out. Defensive instincts kicked in and Bob tossed the two fallen angels off the train and had a well deserved smoke.

"We need to get off this train," Rufus warned them. Bob walked over and stood next to Jay and nodded at Rufus. "All right, I'll meet you guys in 10 minutes. We'll go get our stuff, we need to depart."

As Bethany and Rufus went back to their cabin, Bob turned and looked at Jay. He took Jay's face in his hands iand looked carefully at his nose, angling Jay's head this way and that.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Jay murmured quietly as his friend examined him. 

Bob looked at him seriously. 

"Really." Jay replied and was pulled into an embrace. Jay leaned the uninjured side of his face against Bob's shoulder. "Shit, we had those assholes. We were going to lay into their fairy asses." Jay mumbled from Bob shoulder. 

Bob just held his friend and didn't bother to correct him. Jay sighed and squeezed Bob a little tighter. "Thanks, man." Jay mumbled. 

Bob patted his back and brushed his long blond hair. Jay moved and Bob started to let him go only to feel soft lips brush against his cheek. So soft, he thought he had imagined it. He stared at Jay. 

Jay gave a small smile and teased "Don't freak/ I'm ain't gonna jump your ass or nothin'." Jay shook his head and walked away.

Bob shrugged his shoulders and trailed after the blond. He couldn't help but wonder and finally asked aloud, "Who the fuck is Pete?"

Jay stopped and slowly turned around. "Who?" He tried to ask innocently. Let it go Bob, please Bob let it go...

Silent Bob stared at Jay. "I said 'Who the fuck is Pete?'" Bob's voice had a low tone Jay didn't immediately recognize.

"I dunno... I don't know no Pete." Jay replied nonchalantly. Silent Bob continued to stare at Jay.

"Is that so?" Bob asked, giving Jay one last chance. "You're sure?"

Jay wet his lips as he tried to figure out something to tell Bob, anything to tell Bob. "Y-Yeah man." 

Silent Bob nodded his head in mock understanding as his eyebrows creased. "You don't know Pete..."

"No man." Jay watched Bob carefully. He seemed to be buying it. Please let him buy it...

Bob nodded again as his hand shot out and grabbed Jay by his jacket and yanked him close, until they were nose to nose. "So, you don't know Pete? But you've *fucked* Pete. But knowing someone and fucking someone are two different things, aren't they Jay?" 

Bob's voice had the same low tone again. Jay finally recognized it. Silent Bob was angry. Very angry. The reason it took so long to figure it out was because Jay had only heard that tone once before in his life and thank God, it hadn't been directed at him... But it was now.

"N-no!" Jay stuttered, terrified at what was going through Bob's head. "There is no Pete!" Bob gave him a look and pushed him away and made to brush past him.

"Bob! Honest! I swear!" Jay was frantic as he grabbed at Silent Bob, trying to stop the larger man. Damn it, of all the times for this shit to come up...

Bob went to remove Jay's hands from the lapels of his jacket when he noted how agitated Jay was. "Really," Bob said with an evident lack of belief.

Jay looked into Silent Bob's eyes and then glanced up at the ceiling. Fuck. He was gonna have to do this right now. Fuck! Taking a deep breath Jay replied as he looked into Bob's eyes, "Really. There is no Pete." Jay took another deep breath. "But that's the name I use when I jerk off... Cause I can't be beating it and be calling out 'Bob' when I cum without giving you some clue that somethin' might be up."

Silent Bob's eyes widened at this as all his anger slipped away.

Jay looked down, away from Silent Bob. This was so not the way he had hoped to tell Bob. This was very far removed from any scenario he had thought up. Absently Jay noted that Bob's hands had come to rest on his waist.

"So... no Pete. Good, cause you're mine." Bob told Jay softly. Jay's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Bob's. The affection he saw there and conviction behind the words was a little daunting.

"Took us too damn long to get to this point, but you are mine." Bob continued as his hands pulled Jay closer. "Now, give me a kiss and we'll talk more about this later." 

Jay's mouth fell open with a gasp as Silent Bob's lips meet his. Bob's tongue pushed into his mouth and began to aggressively stroke his. Jay felt dizzy... it was too good to be true. He gave a low moan as Bob's hands began to travel down his back and firmly kneaded his ass. Jay's own hands abandoned their death like grip on Bob's coat and his arms wrapped themselves around Bob's neck. Jay's eyes closed as Bob continued to plunder his mouth and make him moan. 

Silent Bob broke off the kiss with a smile. "That's better. For now on, your only allowed to call *my* name when you cum. Understand?"

Jay's eyes fluttered open as he nodded, out of breath.

Silent Bob traced a thumb down Jay's jawline. "All right. You're mine, right?"

Jay smiled at the question and replied, "Yours. Always have been, just been waiting for you to realize it, Bob."

Bob smiled back and kissed Jay again briefly. Bob then turned around and tugged Jay by the hand to go meet up with Bethany and Rufus. Jay followed Bob, happy with the way things turned out... and looking forward to calling out Bob's name the moment they got some time alone.

END


End file.
